snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Biohazard
Allison Quintaine, also known as Biohazard, is the third and final member of the Trinity. She is the last clone of Bethany Quintaine, the daughter of a famed and troubled geneticist. Along with her sisters Blood and Blaze, she helps to run the trans-human sect Helix in Griddles' line of PPGD-related stories. Biohazard is a character created by Griddles. Official story Allison Quintaine is the third and final living clone of the original Bethany Quintaine, who was created by her geneticist father in an attempt to resurrect her after a fatal accident. Spending the longest in her outdated and deteriorating maturation pod, the third clone was activated almost a full year after the first one. This extended use of the stasis system, coupled with the pod's aged state, created great danger during her eventual awakening. An accidental spark from damaged machinery ignited the volatile liquids that the clone had been immersed in and, once treated by her sisters, the clone lost both of her legs and her left forearm. Blood reconstructed her sister using poached nanorobotic technology, infusing the microscopic devices directly into the clone's bloodstream where they thrived and multiplied exponentially. Grafting artificial flesh onto the newly rebuilt limbs, Blood finally woke her youngest sister for the first time. Unlike Blaze, the middle child, the third girl was rambunctious and outspoken. Having inherited many traits that Blood had either cast off onto her, or suppressed entirely due to their perceived 'inefficiency', the clone was prone to many impulsive acts and observations and developed an aloof habit of speaking before thinking. Though this greatly amused Blaze, who enjoyed the opportunity for a spontaneous giggle, Blood was less than thrilled that these tendencies had surfaced. Blood declared that, due to the changed nature of her sister's genetics and new abilities, she should be called 'Bionica'. The clone refused, however, as she much preferred her original designation 'Biohazard' simply because "...it's got a Z in it!". Blaze, again, supported this notion for similar reasons. Biohazard quickly established herself as a forward thinker with a cunning mind and a mischievous, almost maniacal edge to her approach. She developed a strong symbiosis with the nanobots that kept her cybernetics maintained and rapidly improved her capabilities of wiedling them. Able to create and interact with technology through them, Biohazard became quickly engrossed in mechanics and cybernetics, creating new weapons either from herself or for use by those she could entrust them to. She enjoyed her newfound interests and abilities, believing that she was bringing herself closer to being the kind of person her long lost father may have been. Adopting the name Allison for clandestine work, Bio very quickly earned a reputation that she found hard to shake in later years. Driven perhaps by both laziness and her streak of mischief, she would in her early years avoid combat altogether by instructing her nanobots to fight her battles for her. This more often than not prevented an outright fight before it could begin. She would later outgrow this habit, however. She grew proficient at the use of an energy blade attachment on her left robotic hand and set about creating newer, bigger, vaster weapons for Helix's private use. Perhaps the most impressive of all her creations was Arbalest, a giant flying fortress that she had single-handedly captured from a United States research division and extensively modified with her nano robotics. Over a mile and a half in wingspan and bristling with immense and deadly weaponry, Arbalest's impressive and terrifying sight became quickly associated with Helix's first-strike ability. Despite her accomplishments in the public eye, Biohazard's private life was awash with turmoil. After suffering a family tragedy early in her life, she remained at dangerous and permanent odds with her sister, Blood. Drawn into conflict with her firstborn sister over many an issue, Biohazard sought to escape the troubles she and her abilities got herself into and even as things began to spiral out of control for both herself and those she loved and fought for, her deepest wish was to one day get far away from the conflict she'd known her whole life. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Bio makes a cameo appearance in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi in the April Fool´s page Bonanza (now called Bozo Brigade). She is seen on the background after Bubbles breaks the door open. Brain Dead Biohazard made a cameo appearance in the Snafu comic "Brain Dead" as one of the zombies. She has the appearance of a young child. Bio misses one arm that has been replaced by a muscle-like limb in which she wields a doctors syringe that she uses as a weapon. Powers and Abilities Biohazard was initially intended to utilize artificial, human-made powers such as radiation and chemical warfare. It was this power that gave birth to the name she'd insist on using. After the complications of her awakening, however, her abilities were modified through the inclusion of nano robotics dispersed throughout her body. She gained new powers such as a free-range control over many forms of modern technology. Biohazard can also use her nano robotics to create and shape almost any technological item of choice. Her nanobots can rapidly repair any damage to her cybernetic systems. She can also exert a strong magnetic field which can interfere with opposing weapons, vehicles and systems. Biohazard's strongest weapon is arguably her voice and her mind. She is very cunning and will easily out-smart her enemy every opportunity she gets. She also enjoys stealing or converting tech to be used against the people who once owned it. Personality Biohazard is an outspoken girl and has a habit of teasing others her age, but behind of her fun attitude a dark story is concealed. Trivia * Biohazard is easily the most outgoing of the three sisters. Able to work undercover comfortably, she's been known to sometimes dress as a boy in order to achieve her goals. She's very outspoken and precocious. *Biohazard is the third and final girl representing the Trinity. Her powers, artificial in nature, represent the final aspect of the Trinity's coverage, following Blaze's Nature and Blood's Body and Mind. *Biohazard will act as a mouthpiece for the Trinity and Helix as a whole in situations where her sister, Blood, is otherwise incapacitated or unavailable. Though Blood does her best to maintain her presence, Bio's continued presence at the forefront leaves Blood to assume a more mystical, in-the-shadows role which adds to her mystique. *Though the cybernetic implants and modifications given to Bio ultimately saved her life at the very beginning, they are also slowly killing the rest of her body. By the end of her second full year of life, she'd lost an extra 30% of organic tissue from her left arm and her left leg was entirely artificial. A gradually accelerating necrosis of tissue on her other arm and other areas of her body was also noted; all side-effects from the ongoing presence of cybernetic parts. Bio does her best to keep this affliction unknown to others. * Biohazard has obtained many traits that were cast off from Blood during her initial genetic modification. A similar process had been used on Blaze. The result not only allowed Blood to refine her own personality to one better suited for leadership, but it blessed Bio with several traits that her own personality then enhanced. Such traits include impulsive and hasty risk taking and a lacking respect for authority. *Biohazard has great difficulty tying knots, be it in ribbons or shoelaces. Despite her advanced cybernetics, she cannot master such simple acts of precision. Her favourite yellow ribbon was most likely tied by Blaze. After Biohazard left the Helix behind her she disappeared from the face of the earth in company of an unknown man who now helped her with tying her ribbon. Gallery For this characters image gallery, see Bio/Gallery. Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Griddles Category:Trinity Category:Transhuman Category:Cyborg Category:Protago-Antagonist Category:Minor Character